


Ingen Frihet / No Freedom (draft 1)

by snxkesss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Near Future, OC, Original Character(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxkesss/pseuds/snxkesss
Summary: The 'Ingen Frihet' war took everything away from the Menku brothers but brought back an old friend whose intentions were different than Elias thought.





	1. 4th May 2022 / 18 November 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Stars (☆☆☆☆☆) signify a time change, lines (—————) signify a major change in time.

_“The lights flickered and then went off, then the sirens started, it was coming and we knew it wouldn’t be the last time...”_

Elias shut off the television, watching the news reporter fade to darkness. He tried not to cry as the memories flooded his head. 

He was a victim of the trauma that was the so called ‘Ingen Frihet’ war, or as it was in English, the ‘No Freedom’ war. 

The NF war had affected millions, not just of those in Britain, but also those in Western Europe. 

Norway’s forces had launched the attack after Britain left the EU, they hadn’t given any warning or major sign an attack was even being formed, all Britain knew was that Norway was against them for the decision. 

Elias stumbled up the stairs on the way to his room, after entering he sat down on his bed and opened up his bedside cabinet drawer. He took out a few pill packets and bottles, downing around eight without water. 

After the packets and bottles were back in the drawer and locked up, he just stared at the wardrobe doors, more memories flooding his mind. 

Elias growled softly and screamed, gripping at his hair, curling up on top of the bed covers. He closed his eyes and wished the thoughts away. 

The thoughts didn’t just vanish, they slowly faded as the pills worked their magic and put the traumatised man into a calm sleep. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Gunshots rang out through the streets, people were screaming, it was all too much for Elias. He had forgotten that he’d locked the door until he heard his brother shouting for him to let him inside, hearing him bang on the door. 

Elias was in his room, he was staying there, and he wasn’t going to risk his life, not for his _idiotic_ older brother, he should’ve known to stay inside, everyone should’ve known. 

His brother’s voice had cut off, he thought he’d be dead or at least _dying_. Elias looked out of the window at the red sky, the setting sun almost blinding him. 

He looked down at the array of vans, tanks and other army vehicles block off the street. He saw his brother—and quite a few others—get thrown into a van. He tore his eyes off the van, watching as groups of seven or eight soldiers forced their way into people’s homes. 

Elias was forced out of his thoughts and jumped as he heard—and felt—the door to his house be knocked in, hearing commands being shouted, listening to the loud thuds of heavy footsteps come upstairs. 

He panicked, looking around for a place to hide. He thought about going under his bed, but the clutter that was under there? He’d have to move tons of boxes to even get a child in there. He changed his mind, cramming himself into his wardrobe, closing the door as much as he could. 

He looked through the gap between the two doors, watching two soldiers force themselves into the room. He kept his mouth shut firmly as the two men ransacked through the practically empty room. 

The two threw the covers and pillows off the bed, pulled all the boxes out from under the bed, tipping everything out them. They searched through the drawers of his cabinets, throwing most items onto the ground. 

They took a few things; a locket with a picture of he and his brother in it, Elias’ passport, a bag of money (around £70) and a few Polaroid photos of him and his brother. 

Elias sneezed, he didn’t mean to, it just escaped him. He thought that it’d be because of how dusty the cupboard was. 

The soldiers stopped and glanced over to the cupboard, seeing it ajar. They made their way over, Elias staying frozen in place as the door opened, revealing him to the soldiers. 

They grabbed him, not saying a word. Elias whimpered, struggling in their grasp—though he wasn’t too strong—although they had quite a tight grip on him. 

He was taken downstairs after being handcuffed, the two still holding onto him. One of them spoke as they approached the apparent Captain of the group, Elias couldn’t tell which one though, all of them were wearing helmets “Sir, we found a survivor upstairs.”. 

The Captain was the only one not wearing a helmet. Elias looked up at the slightly smirking man. “Were there any others?”. 

“Negative, Sir.” One said, again, Elias couldn’t tell which one spoke. 

The captain waved his hand at the two. “Throw him into the van with the rest of them, he could be useful.” Elias heard the helmets clatter gently in a nod. 

He was taken outside, looking around the area. _There were so many bloodied bodies_. He glanced at the van, three soldiers guarded the two doors. 

Elias looked up and the two soldiers holding him pushed him forward in a coordinated motion. 

He yelped, thinking he was going to fall flat on his face. But he didn’t, he was caught by two of the soldiers standing in front of the van doors, also seemingly coordinated. 

A piece of duct tape covered the man’s mouth, silencing him. A woven bag was tied around his head, making it almost impossible to breathe or see. 

He was carelessly shoved into the van, hitting his shin off the edge of the flooring. He hissed in pain but didn’t make a big fuss out of it. He knew it was going to leave a mark. 

Elias felt himself getting dragged and chained to something. He leaned back, his head gently hitting on the wooden wall. 

He heard a few shouts from outside before the van doors were slammed shut and everything darkened. 

He knew it was going to be a long ride.


	2. 5th May 2022 / 18th November 2019

Elias jolted awake, looking around his room, seeing that he was in his house, not in some dark van. 

His brother entered the room. “El, you okay?”. 

He stared up at his brother, bursting into tears. “J- Jotē…!”. 

Jotē sat down beside Elias and wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace. “It’s okay…” He rubbed the small man’s back in an attempt to comfort him. 

Elias calmed down after five minutes of crying into his brother’s chest. “I- it was about… N.F…”. 

“I figured, it’s alright though, he’s gone, they caught him, remember?” Jotē chuckled softly, trying to lighten up the mood. “God knows how, he was a madman!”. 

Elias didn’t find it funny though, pushing Jo away softly. “…He was more than just a ‘madman’, he was a psychopath, a sadist, some _fucking_ bloodthirsty _killer_!”. 

Jotē stopped smiling, clearing his throat. “I’m...Sorry about that, I just... Thought it might’ve helped...”. 

Elias sighed softly, shaking his head, trying to calm himself. “It’s...Fine, it’s fine...” He leaned into the slightly taller man, feeling a hand rub his back in slow circular motions. 

“…It won’t happen again, the EU have settled an agreement with Norway, no more attacks unless strictly necessary.” Jotē attempted to comfort Elias again, this time it’d worked. 

“I know, I know…I’m just being stupid, worrying over nothing…” Elias wiped his eyes and sniffled. 

“You aren’t being stupid at all, El, you’re traumatised, you have every right to be paranoid! For fucksake, you were-!” Jotē stopped before he triggered any unwanted memories. 

Elias nodded. “I know, I just feel like an idiot, I let them find me, I let him get to me, I let him get INSIDE MY HEAD! I LET HIM TEAR ME DOWN! I DIDN’T TRY TO STOP HIM! I LOVED HIM BUT ALL HE WANTED WAS TO FUCK ME UP!”. 

Jotē hushed him softly and patted his back. “El, it’s not your fault, he was your best friend, in fact, a lot more than your best friend, why would you not be happy when you saw him? Why wouldn’t you have trusted him?”. 

Elias calmed down again. “Yeah, that’s true… I mean, he acted like there was nothing wrong, like it was just us being reunited, like he wanted us to be together again.”. 

Jotē nodded. “If you think about it, maybe he did at first but he could have been pressured to hurt you, he could have been pressured to do-...” He paused, thinking he could bring on another breakdown. “…Most of the other stuff he did.”. 

Elias sighed and curled up, leaning into his side. “Hm…” He was beginning to lose interest and started to lose himself in a daydream. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Elias felt a sudden jolt, the vehicle coming to a stop. The back of the van was opened almost immediately after stopping. He was released from the wall and forced out, almost falling onto the ground as his legs felt weak and asleep. 

He used all of his strength to keep himself standing, listening to others being dragged out. He heard his brother arguing with one of the guards through the tape, telling them that what they were doing was inhumane. 

The guard screamed back in Norwegian, he couldn’t understand what was being said, he thought his brother couldn’t either as he’d shut up after the guard yelled back. 

What seemed to be the squadron leader spoke up over the murmur of whispers. “AFTER THIS POINT, IF ANYONE RETORTS BACK AT ORDERS, THEY WILL BE SEPARATED FROM THIS GROUP AND TAKEN ELSEWHERE!”. 

The group was quickly silenced by that one sentence, everyone listening. “YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE TAKEN TO A CELL BLOCK AND PAIRED UP, YOU WILL BE LOCKED UP IN A CELL IN THOSE PAIRS. IF WE FIND YOU TRY TO ESCAPE AT ALL DURING YOUR…’STAY’, YOU WILL EITHER BE KILLED OR IF OUR LEADER IS FEELING GENEROUS, YOU WILL BE SPARED DEATH AND WILL BE PUNISHED IN ANOTHER WAY!”. 

There was a sense of panic now, a few soft whispers ‘What does he mean?’, ‘What’s going to happen to us if we obey?’, ‘Are we going to die either way?’. 

A rough “BE QUIET!” Shut the group up again. The squadron leader’s voice had a heavy Norwegian accent so although everything he had spoken was in English, it was quite hard for the group to understand. 

The group was lead to a cell block, already being walked down there in pairs. Coincidentally, Elias and his brother were paired together. 

After getting the bags pulled off their heads and the tape ripped off their mouths, they were shoved into a cell together. It took a moment for the two to register what had happened. 

They stared at each other for a moment before breaking down into tears and holding each other in a tight embrace, not speaking any words, only sobbing. 

Elias eventually managed to force out a pained and shaky. “I thought you were dead!”. 

Jotē replied softly. “I thought you were dead too!” They just sat there after that, sobbing into each other’s shoulders. 

They were so glad to be reunited. 

A few hours of talking went by before three guards arrived at the cell door, telling Elias and Jotē to move into different corners of the room so they could restrain and remove Elias. 

The two were confused but complied, Jotē moving to the back left corner and Elias moving to the back right corner. 

Two guards ran and restrained Elias while the other held his gun against Jotē’s back to make sure he didn’t move. 

Once Elias was cuffed and blindfolded, he was led out of the cell and taken the ‘long’ and more guarded route to the leader’s office. 

He was released from his restraints and the blindfold was lifted from his face. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the voice he heard and the face he saw as his vision adjusted. 

“Elias, it’s so nice to see you again!” 

‘ _…Kane…?_ ’.


	3. 5th May 2022 / 6th May 2022

Elias and Jotē were cuddled up together on the couch, a fluffy blanket draped over them, watching Disney movies.

Elias was clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest as if something bad were going to happen to him.

It was storming outside, Elias had been afraid of loud noises since the war, no matter whether it was a spoon drop on a hardwood floor or a clash of lightning.

The living room was lit with a sixty watt vintage Edison bulb to give a warm and inviting vibe during the storm.

Elias used to love storms, he loved the rain hitting against the windows, the rumble of thunder. He loved all of the beautiful aspects of nature.

But at that moment, he wasn’t loving them at all. The rain, that was more or less hail, sounded angry, as did the thunder and it grew louder.

Jotē kept him as calm as possible, putting on another movie as the previous had ended.

Jo stood up to check the weather, pulling the curtains open slightly. It looked a bit calmer than it sounded, the rain wasn’t too heavy, there wasn’t a lot of lightning and the thunder was beginning to become a lot less frequent.

Elias looked over, seeing it was getting a bit better, he was happier.

He yawned and laid down, curling himself up.  
Jotē looked back and chuckled softly. “Someone’s tired.”.

Elias let out a soft ‘Mhm’ taking a deep breath in before speaking with a croaky voice. “I can’t be bothered to go upstairs…Can we sleep on the couch…?”.

Jotē nodded. “Of course, El.” He closed the curtains and sat down on the couch, turning the TV down so it wasn’t too loud.

He laid down behind Elias and rubbed his arm gently. “Goodnight, El…”.

“Night-night, Jo…” Elias yawned again and the two fell asleep.

—————

Elias had a decent sleep that night. He knew that he was safe, he was with his brother, his guardian angel.

When he woke up his brother was making brunch: some toast and ham, orange juice and a medley of forest fruits.

Jotē walked through to the living room with Elias’ food. “I though I was going to have to wake you up, you slept longer than I thought you would.”

Elias sat up and giggled. “Yeah, I didn’t even have a nightmare! It was a pretty good sleep, to be honest!”

Jotē smiled. “I’m glad, you haven’t had many good sleeps since you know when, hopefully it’s going to happen less.” He put his food down on the arm of the couch.

He grabbed his own food from the kitchen and sat down beside El.

They had been quiet for a few moments before Elias spoke up. “What do you think he’s doing now?”

Jotē stopped chewing on his toast for a moment, gulping it down when he’d thought of an answer. “Maybe he’s rethinking his decisions…”.

Elias hummed. “I always thought he’d have turned himself in…For whatever reason…”.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Jotē shook his head and filled his mouth with another bite, refusing to continue the conversation.

Elias stared at him for a moment, slowly taking another bite of his toast and chewing slowly, as if he’d said something wrong.

Neither had realised at the time but Jotē had began eating faster as his thoughts grew, thinking about where he was and what he was doing.

‘ _Why would he turn himself in? He’s too fucked up to just go “Oh, let’s spend the rest of life in jail!”_ ’

Elias was staring at him again, watching him aggressively chew on the toast.

Jotē came out of his thoughts pretty quickly, looking back at Elias. “…What?”.

“Nothing, it just seemed like you were stressed.” Elias sighed softly and sipped his juice.

Jotē sighed. “At least he was caught…” He mumbled and finished off his food, taking his dishes back to the kitchen to wait for Elias to finish.

He saw something in the garden, a little package, sitting right in the middle of the grass.

He went outside and inspected it; brown paper around a box, tied neatly with white string.

He picked it up without thinking anything of it and opened it, opening what looked like a shoe box.

On the inside of the lid there was a sticky note that read ‘ _I’m watching ;)_ ’.

Jotē went on guard, looking around. It was raining the previous night and only the bottom of the package was soaked, so it wasn’t left overnight.

It was placed recently.

He closed the box and looked around, trying to see if he could spot anyone or anything.

He shook his head, going to the side of the house and ripping the box into pieces and stuffing it into the paper and cardboard bin.

He went back in through the back door and took his—now wet—slippers off and left them at the door after closing and locking it.

Elias brought his dishes through and placed them in the sink, looking at his brother who was still standing at the door. “Are you alright, Jo?”.

Jotē took a breath and nodded “Yeah, I’m fine...” He made his way back into the living room, sitting on the couch.

Elias didn’t think much of it, he cleaned up the dishes and got himself showered and dressed.

—————

Over the next five days there were boxes placed in the garden, one each day with a number, counting down from five on a sticky note in the lid.

On the day with a one, Jotē scoured around the garden, looking for people, cameras, anything to find clues of what was going on.

He found nothing.

He was getting agitated and scared, he had no idea what was going to happen the next day.


	4. 18th November 2019

Kane was sitting in a large black leather chair like a king, legs up on the dark oak desk.

Elias had a multitude of emotions. Seeing his childhood best friend after so many years excited him but in this scenario? He was also deathly scared.

“What’s wrong, El? Is it-? Oh!”

Kane chuckled and stood up, taking his jacket off and setting it on the back of his chair.

It had a few small military medals clipped on and a name tag that read:

**‘Kane Harmond — Lead General’.**

Elias stayed where he was, staring at the slightly short man as he came closer.

Kane took a hold of Elias’ hands and smiled widely.

“It’s great to see you again.”

Elias couldn’t move, he was frozen. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

The two were silent for a minute, staring into each other’s eyes.

Elias burst into tears, tearing his hands away from Kane’s, his emotions taking over.

He stepped back, quickly backing himself into the door.

“Hey, El, it’s alright!”

Kane kneeled down in front of him.

“I’m not going to hurt you; I have no intentions of doing any harm!”

Elias covered his face in defence and kept sobbing loudly.

“WH- WHY?!”

“‘Why’ what?”

Kane tried to look at him through the crevices between his arms and his face.

Elias pushed him back.

“Why did you go?! Why did you leave us…? We were all so happy…”

Kane had landed on his back from the way he was sitting previously. He sat back up on his knees.

“Because you two needed your time together, I was in the way and you didn’t seem comfortable with me around.”

Elias shook his head.

“N- no, of course I felt comfortable with you around, when he was out, you’d keep me company…”

“I guess I didn’t think of it like that.”

Kane shrugged slightly, watching Elias lower his hands and stare at the ground.

Elias burst into tears again, pouncing on top of Kane, hugging him tightly.

Kane was taken aback for a moment, the two guards standing at the door aiming at Elias.

Kane waved them off and hugged back.

“Why’re you crying, El?”.

He rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him.  
Elias shrugged.

“I- I don’t know! I guess I’m j- just so happy to see you again!”

Kane chuckled softly.

“I’m happy to see you again too, El.”

Elias sat back, chuckling softly.

“I gotta tell you, I didn’t expect a softie like you to be in charge of something as big as this...!”

Kane glared at him slightly, his tone shifting from delighted to sarcastic.

“Isn’t that lovely to hear...”

The two jumped at a strong knock at the door and a rough voice speaking.

“Basil Tuhy; Lieutenant-General.”

Kane stood and helped Elias up.

“Enter.”

He took Elias back over to the desk, putting his coat back on.

He motioned for El to sit as Basil entered. Elias didn’t though, he stared at the man who came in, recognising the voice and now the face.

The gruff man’s eyes immediately met Kane’s, he didn’t smile or frown, his face was completely blank.

Basil opened his mouth to speak but didn’t as he saw Elias, his hand on his gun, ready to pull it out and fire.

“Sir, forgive me for asking, but why is a _prisoner_ in here roaming freely?”

“Why are you speaking freely? I’m sure that’s against my _rules_ , is it not?”

Kane raised a brow as Basil relaxed, bringing both hands behind his back.

“Whatever, we’ll speak of him later, now, report.”  
Basil turned his gaze away from Elias.

“Apologies, Sir. Currently ninety thousand registered prisoners at this moment, approximately one hundred thousand travelling and approximately three hundred thousand still not captured in the areas attack.”

Kane suddenly changed tone, scaring Elias a bit.

“ _Only_ one hundred and ninety thousand?! My soldiers are better than that! Tell the colonels that if they don’t get the three hundred thousand that are left there will be serious consequences!”

Elias felt like a ghost between them, slowly sitting down and looking at the floor.

Basil bowed.

“Yes, Sir.”

Elias looked up at Kane during the silence, tugging on his jacket like a child trying to get their parent’s attention. He spoke softly.

“Kane...?”

Kane looked at him and leaned down.

“Yes, El?”

“Isn’t that the guy who took me? You know, the... The guy who... Burst into the house and... Lead the...”

He’d began to tear up, he still couldn’t process the event.

Kane hushed him softly and hugged him gently.

“Yes, it is, don’t worry, he won’t hurt you, he’s too soft...”

Basil bit his lip, wanting to speak out but knowing he’d most likely be punished for speaking out of turn and for hurting his leader’s reputation.

Elias sniffled softly, burying his face in Kane’s shoulder.

“Sir?”

Kane looked up at the Lieutenant-General.

“Yes?”

“Would you like me to leave?”

Kane gave him a harsh ‘what do you think?’ look.

“Yes and go tell your squadron to get their shit together...”

He saluted and took a glance at Elias before exiting.

“Sorry about that, Elias,”

Kane sighed and sat down behind his desk.  
Elias mumbled and shuffled around to face him, wiping his face clean of tears.

“It’s okay…”

Kane cleared his throat.

“Well, was there anything you wanted to talk about before I send you back?”

Elias nodded.

“I- I don’t know if it’ll be able to happen but…Is it possible for me and Jotē to get moved to somewhere better…? Y’know, just because we’re close…”

Kane hummed softly.

“I’ll see what I can do, no definite answers yet…In a day or so everyone in your block should be getting tagged, just to show that you _are_ a prisoner here.”

“Right…Th- that’s alright!”

Elias smiled through his sadness, not happy to know but showing that he was actually alright with it.

Kane nodded and got up.

“You stay here, I’ll get people to take you back to your cell, don’t go _anywhere_ , please…”

Elias let out a small ‘mhm’ as Kane exited the office.

Elias did nothing at all until the soldiers came to take him back.

Kane never came back with them, Elias thought something important must’ve popped up.


	5. 12th May 2022 / 24th November 2019

The two were having their weekly movie night, that night the weather wasn’t as bad as the week before.

“Jo, I’m hungry, can you make me something to eat?”

Jotē was almost startled by the sudden but soft voice, having been playing with the piercing in his left ear.

“Sure, bro, what do you want?”

Elias hummed for a moment, trying to decide.  
“A bagel, some strawberries and some fruit juice…!”

Jotē chuckled and ruffled his hair as he slid out from under the covers.

“Okay, I’ll be back with them in a minute.”

Elias laid down, taking up the entirety of the couch, focussing on the movie.

Jotē started cutting up the strawberries after putting the bagel in the toaster.

He looked outside for a moment. It wasn’t too bad, a bit rainy, quite dark, cloudy.

Jo looked into the garden, something caught his eye, it looked like a curled up dog.

Until it moved.

The figure stood on two legs, looking directly at Jotē. Their face was obscured by a mask, only their eyes were visible but even at that they were hard to see.

Jotē stopped moving completely, dropping the knife onto the cutting board.

Elias went into a panic as someone began to violently bang on the front door.

Jotē still didn’t move, even as the figure pulled out a gun. He wiped his hands on a cloth and stepped back.

Elias let out a loud scream as the door was torn off the hinges, battered in.

That was the moment Jo went into protection mode, running back through to protect Elias from harm.

_**They** already had him._

He froze when he recognised the insignia on the uniforms, too lost in thought to realise that they were gone within seconds.

He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and heard a distorted voice.

_“Thank you for keeping your earring in, that made this operation a whole lot easier! Don’t worry, number 407524, I’ll take good care of my best friend~…”_

He went to speak but as he opened his mouth he was knocked out cold by the swing of a metal pole.

The bagel’s smell was delightful as it popped out of the toaster.

☆☆☆☆☆

In the days after Kane and Elias’ meeting the whole block of people was tagged, everyone getting a permanent helix piercing in their left ear and tattoo of their serial number on their arms.

The piercing had a tracker installed in the bar, the balls were just a design feature to make them look like normal piercings.

Most people knew that the tattoo wasn’t just a random number, they knew it was their serial number, what they were on the prison system as.

Elias and Jotē were planned to get moved to a better block the same day as the tagging, but when Jotē was getting his serial number tattooed, he’d attempted to escape.

The tattooist—who was also a prisoner—had finished half of the number and Jo was getting agitated.

There were multiple guards but none were at the doors, they were standing behind each person that was getting tattooed and each tattooist as everyone in the room were prisoners.

He wasn’t being held down by anything, nothing at all besides the artist who had to hold his arm to do his job.

He looked at the door, it was practically right in front of him.

He waited until the tattooist had started on the next number before throwing himself forward, out of the chair and making a run for the door.

All of the guards began shouting, a select few running after him.

The rest of the prisoners just stared, they were all surprised with the amount of guards there were.

Jotē’s arm stung from the machine’s needle digging into him and dragging through his arm. He ran and ran, using all of his strength to keep going.

Although, he did stop.

He slowed as he saw Kane and a few—what looked like—dignitaries walking slowly towards him.

He didn’t move, he was stuck in place. Kane quickly noticed the prisoner, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Jotē was quickly pinned by two of the seven guards chasing him.

He yelled out as his head had hit the ground quite harshly.

He was cuffed and brought to his knees, the two guards standing back up, saluting.

Kane tutted and slowly walked over, kneeling down in front of him. He tilted his head up so he could see the prisoner’s face, examining the cut he’d gained from hitting the floor.

“I can’t say I’m impressed, Jo, I thought you would’ve behaved a bit better than this…”

He examined the cut in his arm as well and sighed, standing, turning back around to the group that he’d been walking with.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to cut this short,”

He gestured to the guards that had been walking behind the group.

“Escort them out, please. I’ll be in touch to formally apologise for this,”

He glanced back down at Jotē.

“Unfortunate mishap…”

The group was escorted away, once they were out earshot Kane spun back around, kicking Jotē in the stomach.

As expected, Jotē yelped out in pain, hissing softly.

“I’m _really_ unimpressed, Jo, I thought you would’ve acted a bit better since you and your brother were supposed to be getting moved… I guess we’ll have to reschedule for a later date,”

He looked up at the guards.

“Take this _idiot_ to the infirmary, and _make sure_ he’s restrained…”

The guards nodded, finally lowering their arms. They walked off to the infirmary with Jotē.

Kane went the opposite way, going to the cell block Elias was being held in.

Elias was sitting in the corner of his and his brother’s cell, fast asleep.

Kane found the cell within a few seconds and stared down at him, sighing softly.

He got one of the guards to open the cell, going in and having the door locked and closed behind him.

Elias woke up from the clang of the metal. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, Kane noticing the dark bags that he’d gained.

Ha sat down in front of Elias, allowing him to wake up a bit more before speaking softly.

“I have some news about the plans to move you and your brother.”

Elias sat up and nodded.

“Y- yeah…? Is it happening right now?”

Kane sighed softly and shook his head.

“I’m afraid not, I’m having to postpone the move as your brother tried to escape when he was getting his number inked on.”

Elias gasped softly.

“He… You…You’re joking…? Jotē would never… Th- there’s no way it was him…!”

Kane took his hand and held it gently.

“I’m afraid it was him, El…He’s in the infirmary at the moment, he’s got a gash in his head and a cut going all the way down his forearm…”

Elias couldn’t believe it, his own brother attempted to escape on a day that might’ve changed everything.

“Right… Is he okay..?”

“Besides the those two injuries he’s fine, he’ll probably be put in solitary confinement until he’s healed up a bit.”

Elias nodded and sighed.

“Okay… I can’t believe him, I’m so sorry…”

Kane hushed him gently and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, it was probably just nerves…! I know he won’t do it again, he’s a nice guy,”

Elias held his arms out for a hug, Kane quickly accepted.

“I’ll get to planning the next date of your move, I’ll get back to you with it in a few days, alright?”

Elias nodded.

“I just want Jo to be okay… W- will I be able to visit him?”

Kane pulled away from the hug gently, smiling. “I’ll see what I can do, just for you~…”

Elias giggled softly at the rhyme.

Kane got up and saluted to Elias, getting the guard to unlock the door for him.

“Kane,”

Elias spoke up, getting a few weird looks from the guards.

“Are you going to do anything…Bad to him?”

Kane chuckled softly and stepped out of the cell, the guard locking it back up.

“If he doesn’t learn the rules, I’m afraid I may have to resort to ‘being bad’…”.


End file.
